


Hearing What Danny Is Really Saying

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Gen, Light Angst, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Possible McDanno subtext, Risk-taking Steve, Worried Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve doesn’t always listen to Danny because he doesn’t always hear what Danny's really saying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Chaos" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.

This is their normal, Steve taking chaotic risks to catch criminals and Danny nagging him to be careful.

Steve doesn’t always listen to Danny because he doesn’t always hear what Danny's really saying. It’s not “you can’t do this” so much as “please don’t risk your life again, I love you and I’m scared.” All day, Steve has heard Danny wrong. He thinks Danny is saying he’s incapable of doing his job after the liver transplant.

When Danny yells at Steve to stop before he flies off the roof, Steve actually pauses. Danny thinks Steve finally heard him this time.


End file.
